1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image forming apparatus which may be applied to/as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) and so forth, and which in particular can form a code pattern on a manuscript and decode the code pattern.
2. Background Information
One conventional example in the related art is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-175 (hereinafter to be referred to as Patent Reference 1). Patent Reference 1 introduces a method in which image data is converted into a code pattern before being printed out so that contents confidentiality may be protected even when the printing media is left behind.
In this case, however, if wrong decoding keys are inputted in decoding the coded data, illegible contents will be printed out, and this will be a waste of printing paper. Moreover, if a weak coding system is used, it may be possible that the decoding keys get figured out by relating the inputted keys to the outputted contents, and this may lead to a case of information leakage. In addition, even when correct decoding keys are inputted, if the coded data is put through an image forming apparatus which is inapplicable for decoding that code pattern, i.e. an image forming apparatus using different coding system etc., illegible contents will be printed out as in the case of inputting wrong decoding keys.
As for other conventional examples in the related art, there are Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-088586 (hereinafter to be referred to as Patent Reference 2) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-337426 (hereinafter to be referred to as Patent Reference 3).
Patent Reference 2 introduces a method of imposing copy restriction by attaching an IC chip storing data of a copy inhibit area to a manuscript. If copying of this manuscript with the IC chip is attempted, the inhibit area is changed into a blank part before printing.
In this case, however, since the contents printed on the manuscript are not coded, there is a possibility that information leakage occurs when the manuscript is left behind. In addition, if the IC chip is detached from the manuscript, there will be no copy restriction.
Patent Reference 3 introduces a method in which an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag with software written on is attached to an edge of a sheet of printing paper on which a manual of the software is also printed. Therefore, Patent Reference 3 introduces a technology that enables the software and its manual to be put together, but it does not show any measure against leakage of confidential information.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved image forming method and an improved image forming apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.